I am Not Your Silver Pairbut cann't I?
by Yukina Yuki
Summary: Kadang ada orang yg sedikit merasa panas jika meliha Silver Pair berseliweran....bukan karena iri karena mereka salah satu pasangan pemain tenis yg kuat....tapi karena mereka selalu bersama. Sebenarnya ada apa ya dengan orang ini?
1. Chapter 1

Ettt!!

Ettto, ini fic Tenipuri pertamaku….sedikit g PD…..n mungkin ada sekit pair yg g wajar tapi dibaca dulu ya nanti tolong coment pendapat ya.

Thanks n selamata mebaca :D

Chap 1

**I am not Your Silver Pair…….but can I………??**

_Kadang aku bertanya pada diri ku sendiri……apa sebenarnya yg aku rasakan??Setiap kita berpapasan dan berpandangan sepertinya tatapan itu bukan untuk ku….saat ku menengok melihat punggung mu seakan kau berkata, siapa dirimu ya hanya itu._

Hari yg cerah bagi anak2 Hyotei untuk latihan ringan tak ada pertandingan untuk bulan ini. Yups dilapangan tennis kita bisa melihat Oshitari berdidir disamping net sambil memegang note keci .dari kejauhan kita bisa meliha Gack berlari….mengitari lapangan sampai dia berada di depan Oshitari dan berkata "Berapa menit??" yang dibalas dengan "Heeee……memangnya kau minta aku untuk menghitungnya??", satu kaliamat itu saja sudah membuat Gackku marah dan keributan kecilpun terjadi. Sedang dari kejauhan kita bisa melihat Ootori dan Shishido tertawa. "Mereka akrab sekali"kata Ootori sambil bersandar di pundak Shishido kelelahan. "Un"jawab Shishido ringan.yah itulah hari yg cerah di lapangan sekolah Hyotei. Etto 1,2,3 heks ada yg belum kliatan ya?? Dimana kapten mereka dimana Atobe samadigampar tengok…kanan kiri…..tidak ada dilapangan ternyata dia ada masih didalm kelas……memandangi luar jendela yg tepat dibawahnya adalah lapangan tennis. "Hei kau bisa langsung turun khan"kata hati Atobe bersuara…..tapi tampaknya pangeran lapangan yg cakep n ganteng inihalah puji terus ajah Yukina sedang tidak enak hati….ada apa sebenarnya??

Atobe turun kelapangan dan segera menganti seragam sekolahnya denga seragan kebesaran club tennis Hyotey .mengeluarkan raket dari dalam tas mengambil bola dikeranjang dan segera keluar dari ruang ganti kedatangannya disambut oleh Oshitari……mereka bercakap2 ringan sampai segrombolan gadis datang sambil berteriak. Kyaaaa…..Atobe sama terimalah surat khu dan seterusnya.Tapi tampaknya pandangan Atobe sedang tidak beres pandangannya menerawang kedepan. "Eeto Atobe……"Ucap Oshitari sambil mengguncang2kan Atobe dan menunju ke surat yg sudah menumpuk ditangan.Heee…..masak aku harus balik kekelas lagi males dech. Akhirnya dia membawa semua tumpukan serat itu kelapangan. "Woww surat cinta yg banyak, memang hebat bucho kita ini ya g Ootori"ucap Shishido seketika raut muka Atobe berubah rasanya mood atobe semakin memburu jika berdekatan dengan silver pair mereka….kenapa ya.

"Atobe kau kenpa sich??"Tanya Oshitari yg melihat keanehan dikaptennya ini.

"Tak ada yg membani Atobe sama ini"jawab Atobe narsis.

"Nyaaaa….surat ini hebat bnagets dech Atobe sama saya menyukai anda jadilah milik saya" ucap Gackkun membaca surat itu usil.

"Yg ini lebih seru lagi. Saya sebenarnya tidak mencintai anda tapi saya fans berat anda, saya suka anda" ucap Shishido yg disambut tawa lepas Gackkun.

"Haaaa…..ada lagi. Saya tidak cinta dengan anda tapi saya selalu memikirkan anda"ucap Ootori.

"Iya kenapa bisa bigitu" Teriak frustasi Atobe tiba2.

"Ato kun kau gpp Tanya Gackkun"dengan nada cute khawatir.

"He….gpp…kayaknya ak g enak badan ak mau pulang dulu ya"

"Heee…..Atobe mau pulang ya sudahlah kita ltian lagi yuk Ootori"ucap Shishido sambil menarik lengan Ootori untuk kembali latihan lagi.

Ada yg tidak beres disini yups yg tidak beres itu hati Atobe dia selalu panas kalu liat silver pair kita -kita??-

Keeseokan harinya saat libur Atobe yg ingin menenangkan diri melihat Shishdo berjalan riang, mobil Atobe pun berenti didepannya "Hei mau kemana??" "He….Atobe kun, ak mau latian ditaman kota bareng Ootori"

"Apa……saya ikut……..!!"ucap Atobe histeris.

"He silahkan saja" ucap Shishido kaget.

Sesampainya dilapangan mereka sedikit pemanasan dan permainan ringan.

"Hei kalian ingin minum biar aku belikan"tawar Ootori.

"Au mau the Olong, Atobe mau jus buah ajah"teriak Shishido.

"Hei Shishido ayo main lagi"

Sambil bermain mereka bercaka-pcakap setiap balasan menandakan perasaan mereka.

"Hei belakangan ini kau aneh dech"ucap Shishido.

"Aneh cuman perasaan kau ajah"padahal didalam hati dia berkata itu gara-gara kalian berdua tau.

"Habisnya kau seperti tidak suka melihat khu berbarengan dengan Ootori"kata Shishido lagi sambil membalas pukulan dengan keras.

"Masa sich" Gr2 mendengar itu pukulan Aobe sedikit melenceng.

"Ne……kau jelous yak klo Ootori bareng ak"ucap Shishido lagi.

"He…apa maksudmua"Atobe tidak sanggup memukul lagi saat mendengar kata2 itu.

"Kau suka ya ama Ootori"

"He….."Atobe bingung.

"Iya dech maaf soalnya kita khan silver pair jadi selalu bareng-bareng maklumlah"

"He….."Atobe semakin bengong.

"Tenag ak g ada minat koch ama dia, semangat ya"ucap Shishido sambil menepuk pundak Atobe, dan pergi berlalu. "Cari Ootori dulu ah"

"He……" O….O….O…….Atobe sepertinya ada yg salah paham nich….trus mau gimana lagi hayo kau sich g cepet-cepet, klo udah salah paham gini gimana??makanya jadi orang tuch -dikemplang ama Atobe-

Tidak bukan…bukan…bukan….gimana ini??

Udah selese chap 1nya sorry yach klo pairnya sedikit g wajar.Nanti klo mau dilanjutin bilang ya….klo g ya saya lanjut dengan pair yg lain…

Ok thanks dah mau baca ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Oke lanjutin lagi chap 2

Oke lanjutin lagi chap 2 sesuai komen yg udah keluar ak akan jadikan itu masukan n ak usahain tidak mengulangi kesalahan yg awal ak lalukan.

So enjoylah…. :D

Chap 2

Sampe mana tadi buatnya. Oh ya hari itu membuat Atobe tidak ada niat lagi buat latihan tatapannya tertuju pada Shishido dan Ootori yg sedang bermain dilapangan. Saat dia sedang menatap hampa kearah lapangan tiba-tiba Shishdo berhenti dan "Gannbatte" katanya sembari berbisik. "He…….."habislah sudah tampaknya kesalahpahaman ini akan terus berlanjut. Tak sadar hari sudah sore saatnya mereka pulang, selama perjalanan Atobe hanya diam tediam berjalan di belakang silver pair itu memandangi punggung keduanya melihat mereka berdua tertawa membuat Atobe kesal lebih tepatnya dia sakit hati. Samapi akhrnya dia tidak tahan dan meminta pelayannya untuk menjeputnya dengan mobil selama perjalanan pulang yg ada dikepala Atobe adalah apa yg harus kulakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Yups, pagi yg cerah dan hari ini hari libur semua anggota Hyotei bermain bukan berlatih dipenginapan milik Atobe, suasana sejuk dan memang enak buat latihan….minuh kopi hangat didepan sambil bersantai juga termasuk hal yg menyenangkan. Tapi bagi itu anak2 Hyotei sedang sarapan didalam, Atobe kambali memandang karah silver pairnya mereka duduk berseblahan lagi, sangat akrab dan sangat bikin iri. Tiba-tiba Shishido melihat kearahnya dan segera pindah tempat duduk, tepat diantara Oshitari dan Gackku….dan dia mulai bercanda lagi dengan Gack sedang Oshitari hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Tampaknya hal tersebut membuat Ootori sedikit bertanya-tanya. Selesai makan maka kembali untuk berlatih sedikit pemansan dan beristirahat sebentar, Atobe mendekati Shishido yg duduk kelelahan.

"Hei………..bagaimana latihannya??"

"A…..biasa saja" sunyi sesaat.

"Eeto….sekarang ak tidak terlalu dekat denga OOtari lagi lho, cuman pas latihan saja"lanjut Oshitari lagi.

"Lalu??Apa hubungannya dengan khu"jawab Atobe khawatir.

"Kau bisa buat perkembangan"jawab Shishido sambil menatap langit, kemudia tertawa dan segera berdiri dan menuju kelapangan.

Itu bukan urusan khu piker Atobe tapi aku senang mereka tidak berdekatan lagi tapi entah mengapa sepertinya ada yg salah, apa itu akupun tidak tau.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore saatnya mengistirahatkan diri. Shishidopun siap meninggalkan lapang tapi langkahnya terhambat sepertinya ada yg menarik lengan bajunya saat dia menengok dia melihat pasangan silver pairnya, Ootori.

"Kau menjauhi ku"kata Ootori masih sambil memegangi lengan baju Shishido, tatapannya memandangi ujung sepatunya.

"Kau tidak suka bersama ku lagi"lanjut Ootori memandangi punggung Shishido yg diam membisu dan membalikkan badan.

Tunggu dulu dia tidak akan mengatakan kesalahpahaman itu kan??

"Tunggu Shishido itu………"tiba-tiba kata Atobe terhenti sesaat dia mendengar kata Shishido yang meluncur dari mulutnya, "Itu hanya perasaan mu saja, ayo sekarang kita masuk kedalam"ucap Shishido sambil meraih tangan Ootori dan menggandenganya tepat didepan Atobe,saat itu pandangan menerawang tak menyangka apa yg dilihatnya. Atobe sesaat hanya tertunduk rasa saki dihatinya semakun menjadi.

Dari kejauhan Oshitari hanya bisa melihanya khawatir dan segera mendekati Atobe, "Hei kau tidak apa-apa"tak ada satu kaliamatpun yg keluar dari mulut Atobe kesal itu yg dirasakannya sekarang.

Malam yg tenang dengan hidangan yang mewah, itu hal yg biasa tapi ada yang lain saat itu. Atobe berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di samping Ootori "Eeto maaf aku telat" sesaat kemudian Shishido datang dia terdiam meliha Atobe duduk disebelah Ootori. "Maaf ya aku pinjam sebentar pair mu"suara yg menantang.

Mereka hanya saling berpandangan.

Oke sekian chap 2nya kesalahpahaman semakin menjadi2…apa boleh buat !!

Komen ya jangan lupa, nantikan chap berikunya ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Haaaaa……maaf atas keapsenan ini

Haaaaa……maaf atas keapsenan ini. Emang ak pernah sibuk g pernah sich :p Okelah ak coba buat yg berikutnya. Mohon bantuannya ya, makasih

Chap 3

Eeeto….sampe mana ya?? Oh ya sampe Atobe bilang kalau dia mau pinjam Ootori. Sepertinya Atobe ingin bilang "Kalau kamu mau aku dekat dengan Ootori, baiklah sesuai keinginan mu dia jadi milik ku"

Sejak hari itu ssuasana berjalan seperti biasa, koch bisa karena tidak ada yg berubah semua anggota masih tetap rajin berlatih, silver pair masih sering berlatih bersama, hanya saja kadang ketua mereka tiba-tiba datang pada Ootori hanya sekedar menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti apa kamu cape, kamu haus, atau sekedar hanya mengelap keringat Ootori.

"Mengganggu tahu, kalau tidak ada hal yang penting lebih baik pergi saja" teriak Ootori tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka"tantang Atobe.

"Pengganggu…..kau itu pengganggu tahu, lebih baik kau perbaiki cara bermainmu itu"ucap Ootori kesal sambil menunjuk raketnya kearah Atobe.

"Apa…..??Kau menantang ketua mu ini ya!!" sambil mendorong raket yang mengarah kewajahnya.

"Kau sadar kalu kau…." Kabaji datang dan menarik Atobe keluar lapangan dan membawanya keruang ganti.

Kabaji melempar Atobe ketempat duduk panjang tempat biasa mereka beristirahat.

"Hei, kenapa kau membawa khu kemari?"Tanya Atobe kesal.

"Atobe, kau sadar apa yg kau lakukan?"tiba-tiba Oshitari berbicara dari pojok ruangan,

Atobe mundur selangkah kaget, dia tidak menyangka ada Oshitari disana.

"Sikap mu aneh, sebenarnya kau suka siapa Shishido atau Ootori?"lanjut Oshitari lagi sambil melepas kacamatanya, membersihkannya dan memakainya lagi.

"Kalau tidak bilang tidak akan thu" kedua makhluk tersebut eh salah maksud saya Atobe dan Oshitari terdiam seketika, ternyata mereka kaget juga mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari manusia batu Kabaji.

"Kalau Atobe tidak bilang, Shishido tidaka akan tahu"lanjut Kabaji dulu.

Perkataan kedua sahabatnya itu berputar di kepala Atobe, tapi tunggu dulu dari mana mereka tahu kalau aku suka dengan Shishido.

"Darimana kalian tahu?"Tanya Atobe tergagap.

Oshitari hanya menghela nafas, "Semua orang juga tahu kalau kau suka dengan Shishido sudah sangat terlihat" lanjut Oshitari lagi.

"He…!"Atobe sangat terkejut.

"Ootori juga tahu"Lanjut Kabaji lagi.

Tunggu dulu kalau Ootori tahu aku suka dengan Shishido, pasangan silver pairnya kenapa dia…? Atobe segera berlari keluar dari ruang ganti menuju lapangan dan dia melihat Ootori dengan Shishido disana, mereka sedang bercakap-cakap tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan sepertinya mereka bertengkar. Sampai pada puncaknya Shishido melempar raketnya, kemudian berlari pergi.

Ootori berbali dan melihat Atobe, "Atobe aku ingin bicara dengan mu!" uacapnya galak.

Udah chap 3nya, tinggal 1 chap lagi dan berakhir cerita ini

Ok ditunggu comentnya ya……… :D


	4. Chapter 4

Oke, sekarang chapter terakhirnya

Oke, sekarang chapter terakhirnya. Nanti klo dah selese ak lanjutin ke pairing yang berikutnya…..

Thanks ya dah mau baca jangan lupa coment ok……….. ;D

Chap 4

Tampaknya Atobe sedikit tegang juga dipandang seperti itu oleh Ootori, dalam kepalanya dia berfikir apa yang akan Ootori katakana kepadanya.

"Kapten mungkin saya tidak pantas mengatakan ini pada mu, tapi kaku sudah keterlaluan"ucap Oototri serius.

"Ha…ha…ha…ha…sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa, saya sama sekali tidak mengerti" ucap Atobe mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang kau suka, aku tau Shishido?"tembak Ootori begitu saja.

"He…kau bicara apa sich, kenapa kau punya pemikiran kalau aku suka dengan Shishido"ucap Atobe sambil membuang muka.

"Ternyata memang begitu, kau pakai aku sebagai orang ketiga. Untuk memanas-manasi Shishido"nada suara Ootori semakin tinggi.

"Tunggu dulu aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku suka sama Shishido"masih dengan kekeraskepalaannya.

"Dari cara kau bicara saja sudah ketahuankan kalau kau lebih suka dia, memang kau pikir aku apa!"teriak Ootori, dia segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah terbanting.

Atobe hanya bisa diam terpaku saja ditengah lapangan, tampaknya besok akan jadi hari yang paling panjang.

Ternyata yang ditakutkan oleh Atobe terjadi, silver pair kita tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang mereka selalu saling memblakangi, sesekali Ootori ingin mendekati Shishido tapi sikap Shishido yg tidak mau didekati membuat Ootori kesal dan akibatnya setiap kali matanya berpapasan dengan Atobe hanya wajah kecut yang diterima.

"Haduh bagaimana ini…?Kalau mereka terus bersikap seperti itu, yang lebih penting lagi mereka sudah tidak mempercayai pimpinannya sendiri maka hancurlah team kita"ucap Atobe frustasi.

"Yups…dan itu semua salah mu"ucap Oshitari tampa basa-basi lagi.

Dalam hati Atobe mangakui kalau semua itu adalah salahnya, tapi dia belum siap untuk jujur dengan orang yang disukainya.Setelah berfikir cukup keras, demi teamnya dia harus mulai jujur dengan dirinya dan juga orang yang disukainya.

"Shishido, Ootori, kalian berdua ikut aku" peritah Atobe serius. Pasangan Silver Pair itu berjalan mengikuti Atobe.

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin minta maaf pada kalian. Mungkin memang salah ku kalau kalian jadi seperti ini"Ucap Atobe agak merendah.

"Memang semuanya salah kapten"ucap Shishido ketus sambil membuang muka, Ootori hanya diam saja sepertinya suasana inilah yang dinantikannya.

"Memang salah ku tidak seharunya aku melakukan ini, aku hanya iri pada kalian. Aku sedikit cemburu melihat kalian sangat akrab, karena itu aku…"kata-kata Atobe terputus ditengah jalan.

"Kapten, jika kau suka denga Ootori silahkan lakukan saja aku sama sekali tidak terganggu tapi jangan jauhkan aku darinya, memang semulanya aku juga begitu tapi…"

"Aku tidak suka dijauhi oleh Shishido"potong Ootori selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah tidak percaya waktu Shoshido bilang kalau kau suka dengan ku,soalnya kau kan pernah bilang silver pair kitalah yang terbaik tapi matamu menunjuk pada Shishido"ucap Ootori sambil membuang muka kesal.

"He…jadi kapten"Shishido tampak terkejut.

"Aaaa….kau lemot sekali sich, memang tak salah silver pair ku ini. Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kau pembohong soal perkataanmu yang bilang kalau Atobe menyukaiku tapi kenyataannya…ya sudahlah aku mau pergi saja dari sini. Kapten aku memaafkan mu"Ootori pergi berlalu begitu saja.

Atobe dan Shishido hanya berpadangan saja, sesekali tertawa tidak jelas.

"Jadi Kapten??"Tanya Shishido rendah.

"Un…Shishido aku suka kamu"Ucap Atobe sambil memgang pundak Shishido.

"Eeeto…Kapten, saya juga sebenarnya suka dengan Kapten hanya saya piker saya tidak punya kesempatan karena kau suka dengan Ootori, tetapi sekarang saya senang sekali"ucah Shishido malu, dia membalingkan wajah menututpi wajahnya yang memerah, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kalau begitu…peluk dunk, datanglah kepelukan ku"ucap Atobe berseri-seri.

"Heee….siapa yang mau dipeluk Kapten" ucap Shishido sambil menepis lengan Atobe.

"Aaa…curang kau biasanya juga sering peluk-pleuk Ootori"ucap Atobe sok imut.

"Itu lain…"teriak Shishido, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Kalau hati ku sudah siap, kau boleh peluk kapan saja, lebih juga boleh"ucap Shishido sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Atobe.

"He…apa kau bilang tadi aku tidak dengar"ucap Atobe.

"Tidak koch" teriak Shishido.

"Ayolah…"rayu Atobe.

Shishido hanya diam seribu bahasa wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang, sampai Atobe mengatakan "Aku akan tunggu sampai kau siap". Shishido memukul ringan Atobe dan mempercepat langkahnya. Senja hari itu sangat indah.

Selese…..untuk cerita ini selese…..

Nanti ak coba buat lagi, pairing yang laen….. ;D

Oh ya thanks yah dah setia membaca, kalau ada kekurangan mohon maaf ya….:D

Terakhir sekali saya ucapkan terimakasih….


End file.
